Misión: Feliz cumpleaños
by zahiadi-17
Summary: El presidente ha decidido celebrarle el cumpleaños a su querida Natsuko, arrastrando a las chicas Loveme para que le ayuden.¿ Que podrá resultar de esta locura?¿ Como se verán afectados Kyoko Y Ren por las ideas descabelladas de su jefe?


Misión: Feliz cumpleaños.

El sol brillaba con fuerza en el cielo, una chica de cabellos largos negros entraba al camerino de la curiosa sección Loveme de la agencia Lme .A pesar de que encontrarse con sus dos amigas y compañeras después de mucho tiempo era motivo de felicidad, ella renegaba por que el presidente la había llamado de forma tan urgente y mas obligada a usar ese estúpido y extravagante uniforme de color rosa brillante que junto al sol causaría migrañas, destrucción de retinas oculares y un fuerte mareo que con toda la razón conduciría al baño a dejar toda la comida allí de forma indeseada.

Kanae Kotonami se hallaba distraída entre sus pensamientos cuando al abrir la puerta del salón se sintió arrastrada al suelo a causa de su amiga -MOKOOO-SAAAAN- gritó Kyoko quien se le había tirado estilo ardilla voladora sobre su amiga haciéndola caer.

-Mou cuantas veces te he dicho que no te me lances así, vas a terminar acabando con mi existencia.

-Moko ooo…. Mo… decía entre sollozos la peli naranja ya no me quieres, me hiciste mucha falta.

- No, no es eso Kyoko solo que me lastimas. Además recuerda que somos actrices. Y debemos mantener la compostura.

-Buenos días -dijo tímidamente la tercer miembro de la sección- extendiéndoles las manos para ayudar a levantar a ambas chicas que aun yacían en el suelo.

-Muchas gracias Amayima, buenos días para ti también – dijo reincorporándose Kanae.

-¿Chicas ustedes se imaginan para que nos habrá convocado el presidente hoy a las tres con tanta urgencia?-preguntó la peli castaña

Esto no debe ser nada bueno sentencio kanae, algo me dice que hoy sufriremos por causa del presidente.

Biiii biiii biii-sonó una pequeña caja, era un contestador que parecía de una época anterior, encima de un escritorio de madera estilo ángeles de Charlie.

-Buenos días chicas dijo una voz profunda y seria.

-Buenos días respondieron las tres con una actitud de desgano que se sintió aun por el aparato.

- Se supone que me deberían contestar un enérgico "buenos días Presidente" y con una sonrisa en sus hermosos rostros, mis bellas ninfas. O acaso no han visto la película, pensé que se darían cuenta por el contestador y la ambientación del lugar.

Las jóvenes observaron su entorno y notaron toda la decoración alusiva a la oficina usada en la película. Kanae buscaba con la mirada para ver donde podría estar la cámara oculta que le diera fe al presidente de sus expresiones, pero no la encontró.

- Presidente que es lo que quiere, valla al punto por favor y disculpe mi opinión pero en los ángeles de Charlie no se usa estos excéntricos uniformes – contesto mal humorada Kanae.

-Kotonami- kun siempre así… hay niña linda que no percibes los colores de la vida, el poder del rosa en toda su expresión - comentaba Takarada con aire de poeta romántico. - Ahora que lo pienso sería genial sacar la versión japonesa de los ángeles de Charlie con ustedes como protagonistas- mencionó este cambiando a un tono más serio.

-Nooó- gritaron las tres al imaginarse las locuras que podrían pasar Por la cabeza del dueño de la agencia.

-Cambiando de asunto por lo que las he hecho venir a las tres a la vez- la expresión vocal de Lory daba una solemnidad que hacía sentir en el aire que el asunto a tratar era sumamente serio y urgente- señoritas les tengo una misión muy importante con la cual se acercaran mas recuperar los sentimientos que han perdido y logren ser las mejores actrices. Esta vez trabajaran juntas. Sebastián llegara pronto y les dará las indicaciones. Hasta pronto mis ángeles- se despidió su jefe con una sonora carcajada.

- Que será lo que tiene pensado ahora el presidente – se preguntaba en voz alta Kanae- desde que ya no sea más dramas históricos y familiares- decía la chica de forma cansada.

- Nuestro presidente es un poco ex… -Chiori no acabo de pronunciar porque un raro sonido la interrumpió.

-Este mensaje se auto destruirá en 9, 8, 7, 6…

-Chicas corran- gritó Kyoko halando a sus amigas en busca de la salida a la cual no llegaron a tiempo y solo pudieron tirarse al suelo buscando protegerse.

-…3, 2. 1 - un fuerte Bumm acompañado de un humo color rosa fuerte inundó el lugar, mientras una lluvia de pétalos de rosas caían desde el techo sobre las chicas.- **En serio creían** **que esto iba a explotar** – una fuerte risa salía del contestador antiguo.

-Las tres chicas miraban en todas direcciones con ganas de estrangular a su jefe.

- Señoritas síganme por favor –dijo Sebastián quien en ese mismo instante abría la puerta, el cual vestía elegantemente como un agente secreto.

Las tres chicas fueron llevadas al estacionamiento de LME, entrando en un tráiler especial para maquillaje y vestuario.

-Bienvenida chicas, soy Jelly Woonds y yo las preparare para misión que les tiene mi querido.

"¿Su querido?" Se preguntaban interiormente.

Los rostros de las jóvenes denotaban tener muchas inquietudes, pero ninguna se atrevió a preguntar nada.

En alrededor de una hora tres despampanantes mujeres salían del vehículo. Las tres usaban el mismo modelo de vestido para fiesta. Un hermoso vestido en straple sin tiras, escote corazón, en una combinación de telas de satén color fucsia y un estampado brillante recamado en pedrería que matizaba entre fucsia y plata. Además los aretes, pulsera combinaban completamente. En los pies llevaban sandalias plateadas dignas de la realeza. Definitivamente se veían hermosas y elegantes. El maquillaje era sutil y delicado resaltando las finas facciones de las chicas.

Unos minutos después de la particular limosina amarilla que fue conducida por Sebastián el leal sirviente de Lory Takarada bajaba las tres chicas con larga cabellera a la cintura. Sus cabellos sueltos ondeaban por el viento formando una danza de glamour. Una peli negra con un broche de plata con forma de estrella que sujetaba parte del cabello hacia atrás dejando caer unas finas ondas de cabello y dejando totalmente descubiertos los hombros de Kanae, una peli castaña que lucía una diadema de cristales dejando todo el hermoso rostro de Chiori listo para ser admirado y por ultimo una peli rubia, sí era Kyoko quien pensaba que era la tercera peluca de color claro que le hacían poner; esta vez no llevaba las ondas hacia atrás como el ángel ni tenía mechones rosas como Setsu , más bien el cabello estaba ligeramente recargado sobre el hombro izquierdo y con una rosa sobre su oreja derecha. Las tres deslumbrantes señoritas entraban en la mansión Takarada para cumplir la misión que les tendría su jefe dispuesta allí.

-Mis hijas del alma, por fin están aquí – decía Lory con carita de cachorrito abandonado- ustedes son mi salvación.

- ¿cuál es el problema?- preguntó Kyoko mientras observaba que su jefe vestía tal sultán de Arabia.

-Mis hijas, hoy es el cumpleaños de mi querida Natsuko, he preparado la fiesta pero a última hora las personas que cuidarían de mi bebe y sus amiguitas no han podido venir. Así que chicas ustedes me ayudaran a observar que las niñas se porten bien.-explicaba el hombre con una inocente sonrisa.

-¿El cumpleaños de quién? ¿Qué bebe? Con todo el respeto presidente pero, ¿acaso Natsuko no es el nombre de su mascota? –interrogaba Kanae entre sobresaltada por lo que su cerebro procesaba e indignada al ver el esplendor que había alrededor y todo para celebrar el cumpleaños de una serpiente.

-Nosotras no somos domadoras de serpientes – habló Chiori con el seño fruncido - mejor busca a alguien propio para el trabajo- le parecía ofensivo que su jefe las humillara de tal forma, ellas eran actrices.

-No veo como eso nos ayudaría para recuperar los sentimientos perdidos- acotó Kyoko – esta vez creo que no lo podemos ayudar- diciendo esto las tres dieron media vuelta en busca de la salida de la mansión.

El presidente comenzó a desprender un aura de desesperación, se podía sentir la tristeza que lo rodeaba y como un naufrago lucho por alcanzar su ultimo salvavidas.

- **chicas, Moogami-kun** – sálvenme sollozaba tal niño pequeño al que se le ha negado un juguete- ustedes no lo ven pero esta misión las hará amar no solo a ustedes mismas sino a los demás seres que nos rodean, pueden creer que Natsuko es una simple serpiente pero si ven mas alá podrán sentir sus sentimientos, además Mogami las serpientes son seres especiales tal como seres **mágicos** del desierto. Han sido protegidas por las princesas Egipcias ¡Cómo puedes ser tan cruel y no ayudar a mi pequeña Natsuko! - El presidente se tiró sobre su sofá llorando desconsoladamente mientras hacia pucheros.

- chicas, por favor ayudemos al presidente, decía Kyoko total mente conmovida inclinándose en una dogeza.

A regañadientes las tres jóvenes terminaron siendo las anfitrionas de la afamada fiestecita, su Jefe les había dado un golpe bajo al tocar la parte sensible de Kyoko, y las otras dos como buenas amigas no fueron capaz de dejarlas solas.

Los minutos fueron pasando y poco a poco comenzaron a llegar invitados tanto personas del mundo del espectáculo como las "dichosas amiguitas de Natsuko". Desde Boas, Cobras, Cascabeles, Taipanes, Mambas y muchas especies más, cada serpiente que llegaba a aterrorizaba mas a las chicas Loveme, peo para nivelar la carga eran puestas por herpetólogos en un sitio especial estilo jungla donde los reptiles degustaban los más curiosos platos preparados por magníficos chefs.

La fiesta fue transcurriendo de buena manera, sin contratiempos. Las tres chicas se encontraban relajadas al ver que en realidad no habían tenido que hacer nada con las serpientes solo observarlas a través del vidrio del ambiente donde se hallaban y sonreírles a las personas que llegaban con tan singulares mascotas. Sinceramente no entendían para que el presidente hubiera hecho tanto berrinche si realmente tenía el personal indicado para cada función en la fiesta, ellas no hacían más que solo saludar a los invitados y ser una especia de modelos al frente del ambiente de los reptiles.

Un hombre alto y elegante, bajaba acompañado las escaleras de una niña de rubios cabellos. Era Ren quien junto con Yashiro había tenido que buscar a María. Ellos no habían entendido porque el presidente les mando a realizar tareas de "niñeras" hasta que entraron a la fiesta.

-Kotonami-san, Amayima –san–Buenas tardes saludó Ren que se quedo observando a la rubia ¿Mogami –san?-se encontraba sorprendido al ver a su amada tan bella, con ese vestido que delineaba toda su silueta y la forma en que su cabello dejaba ver parte de la espalda y un hombro descubierto, se le veía tan linda, sexy que le costó horrores contener todo lo que sentía; era cierto que ya la habia visto rubia como Setsuka y el ángel pero ahora no era un personaje era aquella dulce chica pero en versión mejorada.

-Buenas tardes les respondieron las tres jóvenes.

-Onee-sama que alegría deberte, estas muy linda le dijo María a Kyoko mientras ambas se abrazaban.´

-Buenas tardes -saludó Yashiro - ¿Qué hacen aquí cerca de ls serpientes tan hermosas señoritas?-preguntó de forma maliciosa tratando de ver la reacción de Ren.

-Estamos cumpliendo una misión para el presidente –contestó con desgano Kanae.

La charla entre los presentes fue avanzando y las jóvenes contaron como el presidente las había arrastrado hasta tremenda locura.

-El único capaz de celebrarle de esta forma, el cumpleaños a su mascota, interrumpiendo las apretadas agendas de sus empleados, es el presidente – dijo Yashiro mientras se sentaba en un alfombrado diván sosteniendo una copa de vino tinto.

María se habia alejado del grupo y contemplaba animada la creación del ambiente para la estadía de las amiguitas de Natsuko.

-Onee-sama no veo donde esta Misaki-chan- comentó María quien había estado atenta observando a las serpientes.

-¿Quién es Misaki?-Interrogó chiori. Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

María seguía observando el ambiente selvático-Veo a Yuki-cha, Miki, Meiko…. Y a Natsuko pero Misaki no está-contestó la pequeña.

¡Misaki es una serpiente! –Dedujo Kanae.

Todos los que se hallaban reunidos se pusieron como papeles de lo pálidos, el temor los invadió. Se les había escapado una peligrosa serpiente que ahora vagaba por el lugar lleno de personas. Esta situación era completamente riesgosa.

-Ayyyy- gritó Yukito con una fuerte expresión de dolor.

Todos voltearon a mirarlo, Ren se acercó a su manager, este en cuestión de segundos después del grito lucia un semblante desencajado, la expresión de dolor era inevitable. Un pensamiento cruzó por la mente de todos "Misaki había mordido a Yashiro"

Kanae corrió enfadada a buscar al culpable de todo, esa tarde correría sangre. Los periódicos japoneses anunciarían como una estrella en acenso había matado al presidente de su agencia. Motivo ese mismo día moriría el representante del actor más querido por la nación, de cierta forma ella seria perdonada, cobraría justa venganza.

Chiori tomó de la mano a María para llevársela a otro lugar, era muy joven para contemplar la agonía del manager.

El joven de lentes tomó la mano de su representado e hizo gesto para que se acercara Kyoko –Ren siempre te he visto como mi amigo y mi hermano- decía con la voz entre cortada- siempre he querido lo mejor para ti…

-Por favor Yashiro no te esfuerces pronto llegará la ambulancia-le dijo Ren angustiado.

-Kyoko-chan, eres mi hermanita y te quiero mucho. Cof cof – tosió el joven- siempre he querido que te superes y que te gradúes de Loveme, aunque pienses que el amor no es para ti, eso no es verdad… cuando hubiera yo deseado encontrar una persona a quien amar…pe, pero la muerte no me dará la oportunidad.

-Yashiro, Yukito hermano guarda energías- decía Ren sosteniendo su mano – no te vas a morir aún.

-Kyoko escúchame atentamente-su voz se debilitaba poco a poco- Ren… Ren te ama lo creas o no y aunque él tenga miedo de confesarlo, cof cof por favor dale una oportunidad en su corazón- apretó fuertemente la mano de la rubia-promete a este agonizante servidor que no dejaras que la venganza arruine tu vida y le darás una oportunidad a mi hermano.

Kyoko se encontraba perpleja y conmovida nuca habría pensado que su sempai compartiera los mismo sentimientos que ella escondía en lo profundo de su baúl por él.

-Yashiro –san yo… yo…yo también amo a Tsuruga –san – dijo Kyoko entre sollozos al ver como se moría una de las personas que mas apreciaba – solo que tengo miedo de volver a ser la chica estúpida que fui antes- Decía entre sollozos el dolor de su amigo habia debilitado sus defensas.

Ren estaba perplejo su amigo estaba en la puerta de la muerte y de allí lo había lanzado al precipicio al confesar sus mas guardados sentimientos a la chica que le había robado el corazón; esto era algo que en una situación normal nunca perdonaría pero la preocupación por la situación de su amigo y la sorpresa de ella compartía el mismo sentimiento que él le perdonaba todas las que el de lentes le habia hecho desde que se conocían. El actor se sentía en una montaña rusa. Un remolino de sentimientos lo mareaban.

Yashiro junto las manos de los dos jóvenes, respirando con dificultad les dijo:- Soy feliz de saber que los dos comparten el mismo sentimiento y se cuidaran mutuamente cuando yo ya no este cof cof, recuerden a este servidor que siempre creyó en ustedes y si tiene un niño consideren mi nombre- poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos.

-No te mueras dijeron ambos al unísono.-Kyoko lloraba amares mientras Ren la abrazaba suavemente tratando de calmarla y de obligar a su amigo que continuara luchando en contra del veneno.

Ren se sentía desesperado la ambulancia tardaba mucho igual que Kanae no regresaba de llamar al presidente, esto era algo por lo que discutiría con su protector, como era posible semejante idea tan peligrosa y no tener un cuerpo de emergencias.

Kanae llegaba al lugar con el presidente, quien se encontraba agotado del largo y tortuoso sermón que le había dado la chica. Ambos alcanzaron a escuchar la confesión de Kyoko. Aguardaron unos minutos para ver como se desarrollaba la escena.

Cuando la situación más amarga se encontraba Takarada se acercó y tomó de los hombros al representante –Yashiro despierta, Misaki no te pudo hacer daño porque es la serpiente de juguete de mi querida Natsuko, es como su osito de peluche.

¡Qué! Fue lo único que pudieron articular todos.

Todos tenían cara de O, los sentimientos entre asombro, incredulidad y hasta Vergüenza inundaban el ambiente.

Yashiro no sabía qué hacer, se levanto con ganas de huir del lugar, se sentía con el cuello puesto en la guillotina con lo que había hecho. Habia lanzado a Ren al acantilado confesando los sentimientos del actor por la chica aunque el resultado habia sido bueno. Definitivamente moriría, si no habia sido por la mordida de la supuesta serpiente lo haría a manos de Ren. Lo mejor que podía pasarle es que se abriera la tierra y se lo tragara.

Lory revisó el asiento y justo encontró como sobresalía un clavo, que vergüenza por más que cuido de los detalles de la fiesta una situación tan ridícula había acontecido. Ahora todos creerían que era él y el peli castaño se había confabulado para semejante teatro. Invitó al manager a una revisión médica, sería bueno que le pusieran una inyección antitetánica. Kanae decidió ir a buscar a Chiori quien se había llevado a María lejos de la funesta escena.

Kyoko y Ren solo se miraban, tímidamente se dieron un inocente beso y luego rieron avergonzados por todo lo loco de la situación.

-Kyoko ¿es verdad que me amas?- pregunto Ren, se sentía el protagonista de un extraño sueño, pero a la vez del mas bello que podría haber tenido.

Un tímido sí salió de la joven tan sonrojada como un tomate.

Ren tomó la mano de la joven, depositó un tierno beso en la muñeca y luego la llevó hacia su corazón.

-Todo lo de hoy ha sido muy loco, Yashiro tendría su tumba cavada si no fuera porque su delirio ahora sé que me amas, siento como si esto fuera una trata del presidente y él.

-Tsuruga- san no diga eso, Yashiro –san estaba sufriendo realmente, él solo quiere lo mejor para nosotros- las lagrimas brotaban de los ojos de la chica.

- Esta bien no me enojare con él, pero no llores amor, lo perdono pero si tú me llamas por mi nombre- le dijo suspicazmente el joven.

- ¿Cómo? Yo llamar a mi sempai por su nombre, eso sería un irrespeto… yo… yo no puedo.

-Acaso quieres negarme un motivo para ser feliz, Mo… NO, Kyoko, ya no quiero que hayan murallas entre nosotros, esto de usar nuestros apellidos para distanciarnos cuando nuestros corazones laten al mismo ritmo ya debe acabar. No sabes todo lo que te nido que luchar para esconder lo que siento por ti, esperando que tus heridas sean curadas completamente y ahí poder demostrarte cuanto vales para mí. Sé que esto es un poco precipitado pero con lo de hoy ya no puedo callarlo: Kyoko yo te amo, por favor permíteme con mi amor curar a tu corazón y que juntos construyamos un camino hacia la felicidad.

Kyoko no salía del asombro, cerró los ojos y escuchó claramente como sus ángeles y demonios se juntaban en acuerdo.

**Batalla interna de Kyoko, reunión de ella y sus pequeños seres.**

Ama te está proponiendo que sean novios dile que si- decían los ángeles emocionados, los demonios pícaramente sonrieron.

- Ama no sufras más permite ese sentimiento, tal vez no sea tan malo recuerda el cuerpazo que tiene ¡puedes disfrutar mucho! – apareció lujuria.

Una pequeña mini Kyoko se puso enfrente de toda la legión: A ver chicos levanten la mano quienes apoyan que nuestra ama sea la novia de Tsuruga Ren, **yo** gritarón todos al unísono.

Un momento -intervino venganza- yo estoy de acuerdo, pero ama quiero dejarte claro un asunto.

-¿Cuál le pregunto Kyoko mentalmente?

-¿Te acuerdas de la promesa con Shotaro? Bueno al lado de Ren lograras ser la mejor actriz, así que los dos reconocerán tu talento como teníamos planeado inicialmente, además el hecho de que seas la novia de su mayor rival será un golpe duro, tendrás la mejor venganza de todas y que es eso de irte como sirviente, ni tonta que fueras, lo que dijiste fue bajo presión del momento, así que esa promesa no cuenta.

-**NO, no cuenta** –gritaron todos los pequeños seres.

Kyoko sonrió – es verdad para que desgastar mi vida en quien no vale, amor puedes ser libre- dijó ella abriendo el ultimo candado, al abrirse el baúl salió un pequeño ser hermoso cuyas alas se abrieron y cubrieron a Kyoko con su magia– no sé que me depara el futuro con tsu… Ren pero él no es shotaro, la única forma de superarme es enfrentar mi miedo y disfrutar de la gran bendición que es Ren para mí.

**Mudo real.**

Ren estaba preocupado al ver las expresiones de Kyoko, tal vez había sido mala idea dejarse llevar del momento.

-Kyoko… Kyo…- sentía como su pecho se arrugaba.

La rubia abrió los ojos, dedicando una hermosa sonrisa al caballero que tenia al frente.

-Tsu… Ren… yo no sé si estoy preparada para amar a alguien, todo me ha dolido mucho y no estoy a su altura pero… yo quiero intentar caminar contigo, creó que los dos merecemos ser felices. Yo quiero curar mi corazón y ser feliz y usted debe permitirse tener a alguien especial.

-Ahh, yo… ¿de dónde sacas eso? (quien le abra dicho, el único que lo sabe es el pollo)

-Me lo dijo un pajarito (mejor dicho un pollo)- le dijo ella sonriendo, tímidamente le dio un beso al peli negro, debía distráelo o estaría metida en problemas por ese pequeño desliz.

Ren sorprendido correspondió el beso. – mi princesa, gracias.

-vamos… he tengo que seguir cuidando a las serpientes. No queremos que pase nada.

Los dos rieron por las imágenes que se cruzaron por la mente de ambos

-Está bien amor, te ayudo, luego hablaremos de cómo será nuestra relación, este no es el mejor lugar.

Los dos se rieron era la noche más loca y feliz de sus vidas.

¿Qué paso después con los dos enamorados? ¿Cómo enfrentaron los desafíos que encontraron en el camino?, ¿Qué pasó con Yashiro? bueno eso es otra historia. Solo creo que el presidente no le quedó más ganas de celebrarle el cumpleaños a su querida Natsuko, en cuanto a la festejada, ni cuenta se dio de lo sucedido, ella disfruto del gran banquete y punto.

**NOTAS DE AUTORA**: Hola muchas gracias a todas las que leen mis locas historias, me hacen felices con sus comentarios y que soportan mi demora en actualizar. Bueno esta es una pequeña historia que cree para unas amigas en facebook por lo que si alguna lee la pagina de FANFICS de skip beat en face y encuentra esta historia es porque fue un regalo para ellas, pero de alguna manera también quería que mis lectoras aquí se rieran un poco así que decidí publicarla y escribir un final un poco mas romántico que en la idea original. Espero haber cumplido con mi misión y arrancarles aunque sea una pequeña sonrisa. Yo sería también muy feliz si me regalan un rew chao y que tengan una hermosa semana.

**NOTAS DE AUTORA 2: **Me siento felizpor los comentarios que me han hecho y su apoyo muchas gracias a todas si algún día vuelven a leer esta locura encontraran que está un poco diferente pues al leer los rew me dio ganas de leer el fic como si fuera otra lectora y me encontré con ciertos errores y vacios que no habia notado antes, perdónenme creo que necesito gafas jajaja, bueno no es excusa pero creo que es el efecto costumbre acaricio tanto una idea y me concentro tanto en ella que cuando reviso se me pasa un montón de errores por mas que no quiero, solo tiempo después cuando ya no pienso en la historia es que logro ser objetiva, disculpen esta mujer con alma y creatividad loca que solo quiere regalarles un poquito de humor y arrancarles una sonrisa. Muchas gracias por su tiempo bendiciones para todas.


End file.
